


And It Feels Like Finally

by brinnabot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnabot/pseuds/brinnabot
Summary: This was a purely self indulgent little fic that I wrote when I was half asleep at 3 in the morning, and very caught up in warm fuzzy feelings. It turned out to be not too bad so I figured I should post it, because why not! It's soft, it's cute, it's short, and yes they do kiss! Enjoy!





	And It Feels Like Finally

“What are you doing in there, angel? You said you would be back five minutes ago!”

“Oh nothing!” Aziraphale answered from where he stood in Crowley’s greenery room. He had placed himself nicely in front of the leafy fronds in the top right corner of the room, one hand extended out to gently hold a leaf up to his face while the other hand sat behind his back. He smiled, admiring the work of the demon who sat in another room. It had been a week since the world did not end, and Aziraphale had taken a liking to whispering kind words to the beautiful plants at every chance he got. Crowley did not approve of his methods. But that wouldn’t stop him.

After a few moments Aziraphale slowly moved his hand away and let the leaf go, allowing it to settle nicely into place. There was a smile on his face that had been there for quite some time now, and it softened as the angel moved his gaze from the small forest he stood in, to the window next to him. The sun was setting now, and the sky was filled with beautiful cascading pastel colors that struck starkly against the dark horizon and the outline of the trees. A small miracle, it was. One little thing that the angel loved seeing and even after 6000 years, he would never get sick of. It was because of this that he did not hear Crowley coming down the hall.

“Zira?” The demon had stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame, one foot crossed over the other. His tone was soft and just a tad confused.

Aziraphale turned around, lifting his chin and moving both hands behind his back as they clasped together. His expression softened into an apologetic smile as he looked to his best friend and met eyes with him. Crowley didn’t wear his glasses at home. It was nice. Aziraphale liked it. But he hadn’t told him that yet. “I’m sorry, Crowley. I should not have left you waiting for so long. But I rather like this room, if you hadn’t noticed. And look--” He motioned behind him, referring to the sunset. “One of the most beautiful things about this world is happening right now. The sunset, I mean.”

Crowley remained motionless even after Aziraphale finished. He did that often, Aziraphale noticed. Perhaps it was the wiley serpent part of him that made him behave that way-- unmoving, eyes so focused it was almost intimidating. It was hard to tell what he was thinking when he was like that. But Aziraphale never asked him. He always let his friend speak whenever the words came to him.

Finally, Crowley’s eyes moved from Aziraphale to the sunset behind him. He took in a breath and uncrossed his arms, then moved from the doorway and began sauntering his way over to the angel in the middle of the room. “So you like sunsets?”

Aziraphale hadn’t realized he was holding his breath, and once Crowley was next to him he let his shoulders relax. He gave him one short nod. “I do.” He paused. “Don’t you?”

They were shoulder to shoulder now, with Crowley facing the window while Aziraphale had his back to it. They both stole quick glances at each other, and then Crowley smirked and offered up a one shouldered shrug. “I could learn to love them. But I rather like the wide open night sky more than sunsets. Because of the stars, you know? I like the stars. And the moon.”

“I see.” Aziraphale noted, not able to hold back another smile. “Perhaps I could learn to love the stars as you learn to love the sunsets.”

“Perhaps you could.” Crowley agreed. They stood there for a moment in the silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable. But there was.. something. Something there, something that neither of them had talked about quite yet, even though both of them felt it. And each time they felt it, it felt heavier, like the dam would eventually break. And tonight, it felt as if the metaphorical cracks in the cement were all too big.

Eventually Crowley swiveled around to face Aziraphale and cleared his throat. He lifted a hand and snapped his fingers, resulting in both hands being filled with a wine bottle and two glasses. “Well, seeing as you decided not to join me, why don’t I join you? We can drink in here just as easily, hm?”

Aziraphale eyed down the wine and took in a breath. “I suppose so. Just let me slip into something more comfortable.” He then lifted both hands and loosened his bowtie, slipping it off with ease and snapping it away to its storage place somewhere else in the house. 

That seemed to have affected Crowley. Just that small action, that one little change. Aziraphale saw him tense, his bright yellow eyes widening just slightly, and he gulped. “--right!” It was like he had forgotten what he was going to say, and then immediately opened the wine and poured them both a glass. After setting the bottle aside he handed Aziraphale his, and then there they were. An angel and a demon placed perfectly centered near the window as the sun set outside. The colors were growing darker and deeper, almost a midway point between Aziraphale’s sunset and Crowley’s starry sky. An equilibrium. A lovely blend of both.

Crowley was quiet. Aziraphale noted that once the demon had downed some wine, his words flowed faster. But even this was a bit too quiet for pre-wine Crowley. It puzzled the angel very much.

“Are you alright, Crowley?” Neither of them had even taken a sip yet. They held their glasses in their hands in front of them, close enough to each other that they were almost touching.

“Yeah, yeah of course I am--” Crowley nodded, turning to look out the window but his eyes remained unfocused. 

Aziraphale was then drawn to how the sunset’s colors melted against the beautiful crimson of his demon’s hair. It created a warm glow in the room, and the angel found himself wanting to reach up and run his fingers through the perfectly placed waves of color. He didn’t. But he wanted to. 

The cracks were getting bigger. They both felt it.

Crowley turned unexpectedly, catching Aziraphale off guard. So off guard in fact, that a small gasp escaped him as they locked eyes, and it was like they couldn’t break away.

“Were you— were you looking at me, while I was looking out there?” Crowley’s tone was teasing, but gentle. Like he was trying to cover something up. Or like the question was more genuine than he was willing to let on.

Aziraphale nodded in confirmation, head moving up and down much too fast before he had a chance to think. He stopped when he realized what he had done, his face contorting in horror. “No, I mean yes— what I mean is—”

“You can’t lie to me, angel.” Crowley interrupted him. “Don’t even try.” His voice was low, coming from deep in his chest, but not in a way that was meant to scare him. 

Aziraphale couldn’t quite figure out what it made him feel, but it was something new. It started in his chest, something like butterflies and exhilaration and anxiety. And they were so close together. Had they started out this close together? He couldn’t remember.

“I-I would never.” He managed to squeak out an answer, and all the while the two of them hadn’t broken eye contact. It had felt like they had been standing there for ages, as if 6000 more years had passed since Crowley had sauntered into the room. But the sun had barely moved. Time was funny like that. Especially when one was with their favorite person in the universe.

Crowley must have felt it too. There was usually such a cutting edge feel to his features. Not something to be afraid, but it was sharp and it was precise. But right now, Aziraphale looked to him and the sharp edges were gone. They were just gone. He had turned soft, gentle— vulnerable in a way that Aziraphale could barely remember seeing before. Barriers were broken down. And the angel could tell that this was a rare enough moment that they could not ignore it.

Aziraphale felt his heart beating wildly in his chest as he stood there. He watched Crowley open his mouth, pause, and then say, _“Aziraphale—”_ with his voice at a low whisper. 

The demon didn’t have anything to say. That was the problem. But he could say the name of his angel, that was it. And that was enough.

It was like there was an invisible force driving the motion that Aziraphale made next. Not out of his control, but rather coming from deep inside him. Like after thousands of years, it was finally ready to break free. Not too late, not a moment too soon. Like the colors of the sunset unlocked the gate, like as he thought of the night sky and the stars everything fell into place. Everything was right, and everything was full of love and light and clarity. And before Crowley even had a chance to say another word, Aziraphale pressed closer to the demon beside him and their lips met, soft and gentle and tentative.

There was that something. In that moment, all the tension fell away, leaving them both open to melt into each other. The kiss itself only lasted a few seconds, with both angel and demon unsure of how long they could stay there before breaking away. But they did break away. Two pairs of eyes opened again, taking each other in, both surprised but absolutely full of joy. They stood there near the window, faces still close together and the fading colors of the sunset peeking through the spaces that remained between them. 

They were breathless, but in a good way. Neither of them knew what to say but the absence of words didn’t ruin the moment. Over the last few thousands of years they had said so much to each other, so now a few unspoken moments meant more than anything. 

Crowley smiled. Not a smirk, but a genuine soft and gentle smile. And his eyes gave away the fact that he never thought anything like this would happen, and he couldn’t believe that it just did. Aziraphale was worried the demon would cry, or that he himself would cry, but neither of them did. 

Crowley then waved one hand wildly off to the side and then both their wine glasses were miracled away, leaving all four hands free. 

Aziraphale smiled even wider, eyes crinkling like they do, and then indulge himself by running his fingers lightly through the feathery red hair he had been staring at earlier. “I suppose.. that was a long time coming.” And even though it was him who had kissed Crowley, he was suddenly feeling very vulnerable. His cheeks flushed, and his eyes glanced down to the floor in embarrassment.

Crowley tipped his head to the side, almost leaning into Aziraphale’s touch. “Suppose so.” There was a pause, and then Aziraphale felt one arm wrap around his waist as the other caressed his cheek, a few fingers gently hooking underneath his chin to lift it up. “Want to try again?”

The question was enough to send Aziraphale spinning again. When Crowley lifted his chin, his eyes moved back up to the demon’s face and landed on his lips. “My _goodness_ , yes—” 

And this time, they met in the middle. When their lips came together it was much stronger than the first time, like they both knew exactly what they wanted— because for the first time in 6000 years, they did. And they weren’t going to pretend that they didn’t anymore.


End file.
